1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus such as an ink jet printer and a method of pressing a medium in the liquid discharge apparatus.
2. Related Art
Examples of liquid discharge apparatuses include ink jet printing apparatuses that discharge an ink, which is an example of a liquid, from a discharge section onto a medium such as paper supported by a support section to perform printing. Among them, some printing apparatuses include a transport roller (drive roller) that applies a transport force to a printed medium and a pressing section (driven roller) that presses the medium against the drive roller (for example, see JP-A-2011-167888).
Such printing apparatuses control the force for pressing the medium by moving the pressing section upward and downward to place the pressing section in a contact section where the pressing section is brought in contact with the medium or in a retracted position where the pressing section is retracted from the medium.
Some of the printing apparatuses that include the movable pressing section change the positions of the pressing section depending on the type of medium to be printed. In other words, to perform printing on a medium that tends to rise from a supporting section due to ink discharge, the printing apparatuses place the pressing section in a contact position to reduce rising of the medium, and to perform printing on a medium that rarely rises from the supporting section when the ink is discharged, the printing apparatus retracts the pressing section to a retracted position to reduce unnecessary contact of the medium and the pressing section.
Meanwhile, to effectively reduce rising of the medium on which ink discharge has been performed from the supporting section, it is preferable that the contact position and the discharge section be close to each other to press the medium immediately after the ink discharge. However, if the pressing section is moved to a position too close to the discharge section, when the pressing section is moved upward from the contact position to the retracted position, the pressing section may come into contact with the discharge section and/or a holding section that holds the discharge section.